


For Old Times Sake

by TrippinOverMyFandoms



Series: Swords And Arrows [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Almost Sex, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Felicity Smoak (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Missing Scene, Sladiver Week, Sort Of, William Clayton (mentioned) - Freeform, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippinOverMyFandoms/pseuds/TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: sladiver week day 4 - season 6 missing sceneWhat happened before Oliver’s phone call with Rene?





	For Old Times Sake

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said in the last one I didn’t have anymore fics for sladiver week but surprise! I wrote one yesterday  
Which means it so didn’t have a beta whoops

The door to his apartment was ajar and that was rather alarming.

Oliver didn’t remember leaving it unlocked. He had been in a rush, making sure William got downstairs okay. He knew William wasn’t too thrilled with that but he couldn’t be blamed for at least trying.

So had he left it unlocked?

He stands in the hall just before the door and pats himself down. No keys so maybe that’s a good thing he didn’t lock it. Maybe he just left it open himself.

Even as he tried to convince himself it was an honest mistake he still pushed the door open carefully and slowly. He went into vigilante mode as he poked in, scanning his apartment for a threat. His muscles tensed and he was poised, ready for an attack.

There was no obvious danger at first, so he walks across the threshold. Movement out the corner of his eye makes him jump and he spins towards it.

Standing there is none other than Slade Wilson, waiting ever so casually by the dining table. Almost as if Oliver had kept him waiting on some previously arranged meeting. 

Oliver allows himself to roll his eyes, trying to calm down from the small scare. He closes the front door behind him, almost making a point of making sure it was fully closed. How had he forgotten. Two nights ago he had gotten a call from Slade that interrupted the after part of his date with Felicity. Somehow he managed to let that part slip his mind. 

"I got your call but- I thought you left a while back. What are you doing here?" He hadn't meant for it to come out as sour as it did since he was actually okay with seeing Slade again. They had a lot of bad blood but Oliver couldn't help it, he was drawn to the man. It was hard because at some point he had considered Slade as someone who was safe. He trusted him and he betrayed him. Oliver still felt stupid for being so needy and taking such great risks to save Slade's life (which wouldn't have needed to happen if he hadn't been reckless and run to save Shado from Ivo's bombing). But that was a can of worms and it was best to leave that untouched this time. 

"I need you help with something, but I'll admit... it's hard to stay away." Something about Slade's words cause a shiver to run down Oliver's spine. Slade was so different now and so was he but that voice remained the same. Powerful, strong, unnervingly calm. 

He allows himself to close his eyes for a moment. He could play it off as sleep deprivation but in that moment he allows himself to imagine the island. It had been so long ago now but he could still remember it so clearly. For some reason the memories stuck out prominently. 

Maybe it was because it was the place were he stopped being a boy and became a man. Maybe it's because of all the scarring memories. Or maybe it's because the man at the root of it all was standing in his dining space. 

Or right in front of him.

When Oliver opens his eyes Slade has moved closer. When had Slade moved? He hadn't even heard him. How long did he have his eyes closed. He couldn't be more than an arms length from him now. 

Oliver hadn't meant to test it but before he can stop himself he's reached out his arm. He's surprised when Slade grabs his hand and gently tugs till Oliver comes closer. Now they're a breath apart and holding hands.

A long time ago this wouldn't have been so strange. They were like this all the time on the island. The only ones they had for a while were each other and that turned into something just short of a relationship. 

Oliver still didn't know what it was for real. They were never really dating. They didn't really call each other boyfriends. Though he had teased it once and that ended up with his ass being knocked to the ground. 

But they cuddled during storms and cold nights and every other night. They kissed against trees and on the floor of the fuselage. 

Oliver knew the reason he saved Slade was because he loved him. But he never thought of life off the island. Slade made him feel significant but there were times he wasn't sure if Slade loved him the same way. That maybe Slade only did those things because he didn't have anyone else. For a while Oliver was okay with never going home because he was afraid that if they went their separate ways then all of at would be over. 

And in a round about way it happened. 

Bad choices were made and they parted on bad terms. Hell, Oliver had tried to kill Slade because he was scared. And later on he imprisoned him. He had tried to fix it but it felt too late.

But now? Now felt like a 'for old times sake' type thing. Maybe Slade was just as confused as he was.

Gods above- there were too many maybes. 

It's not clear who starts it but Oliver is suddenly aware of Slade's lips on his own. He's surprised but he allows himself to relax. He was overthinking everything and at least needed to give himself this. If he kept on then he would ruin this and he wouldn't have another chance. He'd be a forlorn lover for forever, left without a proper goodbye or a parting on understood grounds. 

He leans into Slade just as he feels him let go of his hand and move it up his arm to his shoulder followed by the other. Oliver in return wraps his arms around Slade's middle. 

There's so much surging within him, old memories and feelings, that he allows himself to get carried away and nip at Slade's lower lip. 

It quickly turns from a simple kiss to something out of a teenage fantasy. 

One thing leads to the next- there's hands in hair and tugs at buttons and shoves against clothing. At some point they move to the couch and Oliver is sitting on Slade's lap. It's so close to sinful and the logic part of him says its so wrong, they shouldn't be doing this, especially not when he was trying to fix things with Felicity. Yet it feels so right. 

They part for a moment for air and Oliver looks at Slade. This was the closest he had seen the man in so long. He was just as handsome as he remembered. There were a few new and small scars on his face but everything else looked the same. And of course there was the missing eye. But he was still so ruggedly beautiful.

He wonders if Slade is looking at him with the same thought. 

Soon enough they're back at it. Slade's tongue is in his mouth and he's a happy recipient. 

He's just gotten up the courage to grind his hips against Slade's when he feels his phone begin to buzz in his back pocket. He tries to hard to ignore it but the second time it rings he has to put an end to it. 

He groans as he stands up and fishes his phone out. This was the second time a cal had interrupted possible sex with someone he loved in less than a week.

It was Rene. So this was either work related or Arrow related, meaning he had to take it.

He gives Slade a sad and apologetic look before answering.

This better be good.


End file.
